


Shady Acquaintances

by Test_Tube_Writer



Series: Sonic Boom! Self Insert Stories [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just close friends, No ships here really, Old Friends, Original Characters - Freeform, Shady and Khan are self inserts for me and my bro, Shady and Knux are childhood friends who reunite after years apart, Sonic being overprotective of his friends, This is a self insert story set in the Boom continuity, reunited, self insert story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Test_Tube_Writer/pseuds/Test_Tube_Writer
Summary: A heat wave has been plaguing Hedgehog Village all summer. What could possibly make this horrible weather bearable? Well, the famous traveling writer Shady Hills is on their way to the village hoping to reconnect with a long lost childhood friend....Knuckles?! The friends are happy to see each other, but will a fame driven doctor ruin their reunion?





	1. A Questionable Letter

        It was an unusually hot desert morning in Hedgehog Village. Tails felt the heat coming down in blistering waves as he stepped out of Sonic’s house. The news had announced that the heat wave would last a good couple of weeks before burning itself out. The air conditioning in his workshop had died after the first day of the wave, and Sonic had let him stay at his house until the parts he needed to fix it arrived in the mail. Knowing how the village’s mail services worked it would be a wonder if he got the parts before the next summer rolled around.

        Being out of his workshop had made him restless, so after staying with Sonic for a few days Tails had started doing the little chores that the speedy hero neglected to do. He had started by dusting once a week. At first it had been to remove the layers of dust that had built up on every surface, then afterward just to keep the beach sand from building up thanks to the lack of a door to keep it out. He had also cleaned the bathroom, kitchen, and washed the hedgehog’s hammock. Since Sonic did not stay inside very often there had been a lot to do at first. Now Sonic’s house was unnaturally spotless and Tails had to find something else to keep his restless hands busy.

        Sonic had a bad habit of letting mail pile up. He regularly received huge amounts of fan mail, usually with ads for Meh Burger or a new Barker scam, or a miscellaneous bill mixed in. Sonic wouldn't bother emptying the mailbox until it was filled to burst. Now Tails would go out first thing in the morning, cup of coffee in hand, and retrieve the mail before taking it inside and sorting it into neat piles for the hero to get to whenever he felt like it. 

        As he made his way to the mailbox he wondered why he bothered with coffee when it was already so hot outside. He chalked it up to an ingrained schedule activity and a need to find something else to keep himself busy. As he opened the box he considered the possibility of adding an iced coffee option to Sonic’s coffee maker. He flipped through the letters with only half interest when something caught his eye. A pale green envelope was filled among the rest, and in thick black cursive was the name Knuckles. 

        “What's a letter for Knuckles doing in Sonic’s mailbox?” Tails wondered out loud. Luckily he wouldn't have to wonder for long.

        Now that Sonic’s house was in decent condition the red echidna had come to visit more often. When Tails returned Knuckles was sitting on a stool by the hero’s counter while Sonic himself was loafing in his hammock, arms crossed behind his head.

        He opened one eye as the fox came in and sat up to greet him. “Welcome back, buddy. Anything important show up today?”

        “Just the usual for you.” he said handing over a glossy restaurant ad and a handful of letters to the blue hedgehog. “but there was also a letter for Knuckles in there.” 

        Knuckles blinked in confusion, “For me? But I never get mail.”

        “That's weird.” commented Sonic, “who’s it from?”

        Tails scanned the mint colored envelope for clues. “It says it's from someone called Shady.” he said. 

        Knuckles jumped to his feet toppling the stool he’d been sitting on. “Shady?” he exclaimed.

        "Woah, Knuckles, calm down.” Sonic said struggling to swing his legs off of the hammock without throwing himself onto the floor. 

        Knuckles’ hands were pumping up and down, and he was rocking excitedly back and forth on his feet. “Is it really her?” he asked, eyes full of hope.

        “Uh, I don't know who Shady is,” Tails said as he pried it open. He unfolded the letter, which was the same soft green color as the envelope. “Let me read it to you, and then you can tell us.” He cleared his throat and began to read the curly black letters slowly and clearly so that the tall echidna could follow along.

        _Dear Knuckles,_

_         Or, the echidna who went as such the last time I saw him, and It’s been so long since I saw you! I wonder if you even remember me after so many years. I’ve been traveling around since I finished college, and I heard about a small village on the Emerald Coast called Hedgehog Village. Someone mentioned an echidna with inhuman strength who lived there and I thought, “could it really be Knuckles?” _

_        The chances that it is you are very slim, but I hope none the less. I've sent this letter in advance just in case you are there, and I should arrive not too long after it. So, Knux, if you are in this village would you mind to meet up with an old friend? For old times sake?  _

_         Your friend, _

_         Shady _

        “IT IS HER!” Knuckles cried. He jumped up thrusting his fists into the air happily. “I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see her again.” 

        The happy echidna was oblivious of the tremors his jumps were creating. Sonic was thrown from the hammock and landed face down on the floor. Tails, in order to hide his laughter, set about trying to calm down his still jumping friend. 

        “Calm down, Knuckles.” he said as Sonic pulled himself off of the floor. “Bring it back in.”

        Sonic rubbed at his sore muzzle, his irritation dampened by the pure joy on his friend’s face. “Take it down a notch, buddy, try not to wreck my house. I just got it the way I like it.”

        “Really?” Tails asked flatly.

        “I mean, uh,” Sonic sputtered. 

        “You guys!” Amy came rushing in, a book clasped tightly in her hands. “Did you hear? The world famous  traveling author Shady Hills is coming to our village.” She exclaimed. 

        “Shady’s an author?” asked Tails. 

        Sonic turned to Knuckles with a look of bewilderment on his face. “Knuckles, since when did you know anyone famous? Besides me that is.” 

        Amy’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You know Shady Hills? Personally?” she asked breathlessly. 

        “I haven’t seen her in years.” Knuckles said a bit sadly. “We lost contact after she went to college.”

        “So you grew up together?” Tails asked. 

        “Well, kinda, I guess.” Knuckles shrugged. “Back when I was a really little kid, when I was still looking for a place to live, I found a little place called Green Hill Village. That's when I met Shady. 

        “She liked to read, but wasn’t strong or good at talking to people so she got picked on a lot. Being the awesome guy that I was I wasn't going to just leave her like that. So I hung around. Acted as her bodyguard for a while. We were a great team. Shady was the brains of the operation, and I was the...uh...body part. Then her parents sent her off to college and I never heard from her again. After she didn't come back I went looking for someplace else to live. That's when I found you guys.”

        Finishing the story Knuckles picked his stool off of the ground and sat on it. “I thought I'd never see her again.”

        Sonic crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed. “So she went off, got famous, and never came back? That doesn't sound like someone you should waste your time on.”

        “Sonic, how could you say that?” demanded Amy. 

        “Hey! I'm just saying. Not speaking to someone for over a year isn't how you treat a friend.” said Sonic. 

        Tails skimmed back over Shady’s letter. “It really sounds like she wants to reconnect with Knuckles based on what she wrote.” he said. 

        “Plus, no one famous ever comes to the village of their free will.” said Amy. 

        Tails held up the green paper, “To come all the way out to the middle of nowhere for no reason other than to see if Knuckles was here really sounds like she cares about him.”

        Sonic considered it for a moment, then shrugged. “Guess I'm outnumbered here. Fine, I'll give her a chance. But, I'll be watching her. Famous people tend to be the selfish type.” he said. 

        “I guess it takes one to know one, huh?” Amy snickered. 

        “Hey!” said Sonic, “I'm a different kind of famous. It's called one-of-a-kind.” 

        “Hey, you guys?” Knuckles spoke up suddenly. He had been sitting quietly nearby fidgeting with his hands while the others were talking. “I'm a little nervous about seeing her again. Now that she's famous and all, so, uh, would you come with me to meet her?” 

        “Of course we will!” said Amy. “But, Knuckles,that shouldn't frighten you.”

        “Yeah,” said Sonic, "she just writes books. I bet she's not even that big a deal.” 


	2. Heroes' Hostile Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has some time to kill before Shady's arrival, but the townsfolk have wasted no time getting ready. Everyone's washing buildings, cutting grass, and they're even going to sell quality food! It appears that the Doctor might be using this as part of an evil plot, but right now the gang need to cheer up a self-conscious echidna!

Once the gang had soothed the echidna’s fears they headed into town. Tails estimated that Shady would make an appearance in at least a day or so, making the most important event of today getting lunch. As they entered the town square, however, they noticed that something unusual was happening.  


Everywhere they looked villagers were cleaning the walkways and trimming their lawns. The windows of the nearby salon were spotless, and it looked as if some buildings had been given a new coat of paint. As they approached the ever questionable eatery Dave the Intern came running out to stop them. “You guys! You're never going to believe it.” he exclaimed in his nasally voice.  


Amy clasped her hands together hopefully. “Meh Burger’s adding vegetarian options to its menu?”  


“No, that's ridiculous.” he said, “Today we’re getting a shipment of actual beef.”  


They all took a step back floored by what the intern had said.  


“B-but, but you never use real meat in your products!” exclaimed Tails.  


“Why are you starting now?” Sonic asked still in shock.  


Dave shook his head, “The mayor ordered it. Someone famous is supposed to be coming here, and he wants to make sure everyone makes a good impression.” He explained, “for some reason he believes the usual stuff won't cut it.”  


“Someone famous? Do you mean-” Sonic began.  


“Are you talking about Shady Hills?” Amy interrupted.  


A chipper voice came from behind them, “Indeed he is.”  


The mayor strutted up to them twirling a polished cane in his left hand. “Ms. Hills is a very well known writer, and it's very common knowledge that she writes a book reviewing every place that she’s traveled to. While she's enjoying her stay I want no trouble-making or mischief. That goes especially for all of you.” He jabbed his cane accusingly at Sonic and his friends. “Every event that Ms. Hills is exposed to has the possibility of being permanently recorded in a best selling novel, and if my -that is, our- town is painted as a freak show because of you ‘heroes’ then I will have you chased out of town!”  


“Kick us out of town?” Tails asked incredulously.  


“You can't do that. We're the only defense you have against Eggman’s robots.” said Sonic.  


The mayor huffed, “He has been given the same warning. He even had the decency to assist with the town clean up, unlike you four.”  


As if on cue, the nefarious doctor strode past them pushing a lawn mower in front of him. Sonic glared at him as he passed. Eggman responded with an obnoxiously cheery smile and a wave.  


“You know that he's only doing this as part of an evil plot, right?” the hedgehog asked.  


“I don’t care if he’s doing it to poison our water supply!” the mayor cried. “As long as there is no robot invasion while Ms. Hills is here, then he can do whatever he pleases.”  


“Sonic,” Tails nudged his arm and pointed at Knuckles, who was slinking away with slumped shoulders.  


“We’ll sort this out after Eggman's inevitable attack,” the fox said.  
Sonic looked to Amy, who nodded at Tails’ statement. He groaned and followed them shooting a dirty look at the mayor as they raced after Knuckles.

Knuckles stopped when he heard them calling his name, and waited for his friends to catch up. He kept his back to them and his head turned downward.  
“Knuckles, what’s wrong?” Amy asked.  
“Yeah, what gives, man? Sonic chimed in.  
Knuckles sighed and crossed his arms, squeezing his biceps nervously. “Guys,” he said, “I don't think I'm going to be able to face Shady tomorrow. I mean, she's so much more successful than me. She hasn't even gotten here and already everyone is doing special things for her. No one ever does special things for us, and we live here.”  
The echidna turned around with downcast eyes. “She's going to be so disappointed in me.”  
Sonic stepped up to his friend with the angriest expression Tails and Amy had ever seen on the laid back speedster. “Knux, lean down a bit would ya?”  
Oblivious to the hedgehog’s anger Knuckles got down on one knee, his eyes never leaving the ground. Amy and Tails watched nervously as Sonic put his hands on the echidna's shoulders. “Knuckles, look at me.”  


He obeyed.  


“Knux, you are one of my closest friends. You are the strongest person I know, one of the best back up singers, and if I had to choose only one person to help me fight off egghead’s robots for the rest of time 

I wouldn't choose anyone but you.”  


Knuckles watched the hedgehog talk with wide, unblinking eyes.  


“Without you we never would have destroyed Eggman's gravity machine, or gotten the spare power crystal from those riddle statues. You're an important part of this team, Knux. We all think so. No matter what this Shady person thinks about you.”  


Sonic's speech might have been longer, but any breath he had been planning to use was squeezed out of him as Knuckles threw his arms around him in a spine cracking hug.  


“Oh Sonic,” he said grinning from ear to ear, “do you really think all that about me?”  


Sonic was gasping and gagging so Tails and Amy rushed to help release him. “Oh Knuckles, of course we do,” Amy gushed as she pried the echidna's arms open. Tails caught Sonic as he stumbled out of the embrace, winded but smiling.  


“I’d never lie to you, Knux.” Sonic said in between breaths. He threw an arm around his waist and the other around Tails and Amy’s shoulders. “Now, why don't we go try out some of those new beef burgers they’ve got at Meh Burger.”  


The group headed back the way they’d come chatting and laughing. When their voices had faded almost completely, a head popped out from behind a nearby building.  


Dr. Eggman chuckled to himself. “So, it seems our local muscle bound buffoon has some kind of connection to that famous writer that everyone is talking about.”  


He rubbed his hands together and headed for his hovercraft. “Now how can I use this to my advantage?”  


He stepped into the craft and activated his communicator, “Orbot, Cubot, get the bots ready. I've changed our plans a little.”  


“How so, boss?” Orbot’s voice asked through the comm.  


“We're going to have a guest over tomorrow, and we need to arrange the...well, let's call it a pick up.” He rose into that air, laughing as he sped back to his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by my awesome friend GhastlyGrimoir! This chapter's a little short, but I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter should be up by next Thursday.


	3. Fashionably Late, Dangerously Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while, but the author has yet to make an appearance. The gang are about to head back home when a mysterious dust cloud appears on the horizon...

        The next morning was somehow even hotter than the last. The sweltering heat made short work of the welcome party that had gathered at the village entrance. As hours ticked by without the author’s appearance the crowd vanished as villagers retreated to their air conditioned shops and houses. Finally, the mayor gave up as well demanding that the team stay there and let everyone know when she showed up. 

        “Geez, your friend couldn’t have picked a cooler season to come visit?” Sonic asked Knuckles as he wiped sweat from his forehead. 

        Knuckles didn't answer. He hadn't moved or spoken since they had joined the welcome party. He had promptly seated himself on a nearby rock and stared into the horizon. When he did speak, he did so without so much as blinking. 

        “Do you guys think she's not coming?” He asked.

        Tails sat next to the echidna and patted his arm. “I'm sure she's just running late. It is hard to find this place since it's on the other side of a desert.”

        “Oh no! What if she's lost?” Knuckles said grasping at his dreadlocks. “She was always bad with directions.”

        Amy, who had climbed up a nearby tree, called down to them and pointed to something in the distance. They couldn't hear what she said, but turning back to the desert they could see something heading towards the them. 

        “What is that?” Sonic asked. He shielded his eyes trying to make it out better. 

        Tails did the same. “My first instinct is to say that it's a dust storm, but it's in one isolated spot and much too small.” 

        Amy landed next to them, wiping sweat out of her eyes, “it looks like when Sonic runs through the sand.”

        Knuckles stood up and watched the cloud. A black spec appeared at its base, and as it got closer it's shape became clearer. Soon they could see that it was a sleek black auto bike, and a driver with their head bent low between the handlebars. 

        “They should really be slowing down by now,” Tails said nervously. The bike was getting closer and closer, and if anything it seemed to be speeding up. 

        “Guys, we may wanna-” Sonic began. He stopped when Knuckles stepped in front of them, arms outstretched and knees bent. 

        “Knuckles, what are you-?!” 

        The bike hit him straight on. The group gasped and Sonic looked away, afraid of what he would see if he kept watching. When he heard the sound of spinning tires he looked up. Knuckles had caught the vehicle in his hands before it could actually hit him, and had lifted it into the air. It's wheels spun uselessly, and eventually began to slow down in their rotation. Now that the bike was stationary they could see that there were actually two riders who immediately dismounted. One did so with noticeably more grace than the other, who flopped onto the ground face first. 

        The driver pried off his helmet and shook his head, revealing himself to be a black bear with broad shoulders. He shook his head, flinging his long, sweat soaked hair from side to side. He pushed it out of his eyes and smiled nervously at the Team. “Thanks for the catch! I knew the brakes were shifty, but I wasn’t expecting them to go out on me.” He said.

        “Khonny!” Knuckles cheered and caught the driver up into his arms. He dropped the auto bike and it fell on its side, lying dejected in the desert sand.

        “Knux, when did you get so tall?” the bear laughed and returned the echidna’s hug before he was set down. “And it’s Khan now, if you don’t mind.”

        Recovering from his initial shock, Sonic marched up to the driver angrily. “Uhm, excuse me but what the heck was that? You almost hit us with your motorcycle!” The rest of the group also voiced their anger.

        “Yeah, I’m real sorry about that,” Khan said. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “I didn’t have enough time to get the brakes fixed after Shady’s last tour. I thought they’d hold out until we got to this village. When I couldn’t slow down I thought speeding up would give you the idea to get out of the way.”

        Knuckles bounced up and down with a bright smile, “It’s like when the brakes on your bicycle broke and I had to stop you at the bottom of that big, green hill.” 

        The bear looked at Knuckles with a well-meaning smirk, “And you’re still dumb enough to jump in front of moving vehicles, huh? I guess just because your head got bigger doesn’t mean your brain did.”

        Knuckles laughed, “yep!”

        Khan turned to the others and raised his hand to his face, as if he were going to whisper something, but didn’t lower his voice. “Our childhood home was chock full of hills. One day my poor bike couldn’t take it anymore and the brakes gave out. I started calling for help and this idiot jumps in front of me to try and stop it.”

        “Did he?” Tails asked.

        “Well, he did stop the bike. He grabbed the front wheel and I went flying. Busted up my face pretty badly, but I was too impressed to be mad.”

        “I wish that your mom had felt the same way.” Knuckles said slumping his shoulders.

        Khan laughed and patted his arm. “Oh yeah, she chewed you out for hours. He wasn’t allowed to come over for about a month. Oh! And then there was the time you knocked out the guy from school. Poor guy didn’t leave his house for days. He was so scared of you!”

        “Knuckles did you really do that?” Amy asked incredulously, “You’ve never been needlessly violent. Not on purpose anyways.”

        “I had to!” Knuckles said, “he kept being mean to-”

        There was a cough behind Khan and they all turned to look at the other rider. Slowly they sat up and pulled off their helmet. Two long, green, drooping ears fell against their back and short, ruffled brown hair stuck up in all directions. Thick bangs hung over thick black glasses. Two wide, fearful, green eyes stared at them.

        Knuckles gasped, “Shady?”

        The rabbit smiled and took a shaky breath. “Hi, Knuckles. Looks like even after all these years I still need you to protect me, huh?”

        “Shady, I’m so sorry about the brakes-” Khan was interrupted as Knuckles pushed his way past him and embraced the green rabbit. Shady was already small, but being wrapped up in Knuckles’ arms made them seem even smaller. They laughed and threw their arms around Knuckles as tears flowed down their face. 

        “Knuckles,” they said, “I'm so happy to see you.”

        “I am too!” Knuckles cried, as he too started sobbing. “I thought I'd never see you again.”

        “I thought so too. I tried sending letters, but I only just found out that my mother had kept them from you. By the time I got back you were gone. I'm so, so sorry. You must have thought I'd forgotten all about you.”

        “People forget about me all the time, Shady. I wouldn't have taken it that hard if you had.” He gently set the rabbit back on their feet and put a reassuring hand on their shoulder. 

        “I could never forget my best friend!” Shady cried and threw their arms around his waist. After a moment they withdrew and smiled, tears shining in their eyes. “We have so much catching up to do.”

        Knuckles began to reply, but was interrupted by Amy as she pushed him aside. 

        “Ms. Hills, I'm such a big fan of your work.” She gushed. “I've read all of your books. I have some of them at home if you wouldn't mind signing them? Oh, and I just have to ask, did that alley fight in Metal Zone City really happen? You’d think with such a big city there would be more law enforcement, also-”

        “I-it’s, uhm, it’s Mx. Hills if you don’t mind.” Shady interrupted. Khan stepped closer to them, watching to see the groups reaction. Shady continued, “And yes, it did. I wouldn't have made it out if not for Khan and my hover boots.”

        They extended their hand, “and I would be happy to sign your books, Ms.?”

        “Oh!” The pink hedgehog paused for a moment, but in a flash her smile returned and she took hold of the author’s hand. 

        “Amy Rose, pleasure to meet you, Mx. Hills. Shady. Can I call you Shades?” Amy beamed while vigorously pumping Shady’s arm in a bruising handshake. Sonic cleared his throat, snapping Amy out of her excitement craze.

        “And this is Sonic and Tails. We're Knuckles’ teammates and adopted family.”

        “Amy, lay off the mushy stuff.” Sonic said good naturedly. He stretched out his arm and shook Shady's hand, making sure to do it much gentler than Amy had. “Sonic the hedgehog, resident hero.”

        “Hero?” Shady asked wide eyes. 

        “Self proclaimed.” Amy said.

        Sonic glared at her, but was grinning at the same time. “We protect this town from the crackpot schemes of a mad scientist.”

        “Oh! Please tell me more.” Shady pulled a small notebook and a pen out of their breast pocket and looked at him intently.

        “Well, uh,” Sonic stammered, the mayor’s warning from the day before echoing in his head, “we’re actually under obligation to take you to the real welcome party. They didn’t want to get heat stroke out here waiting for you to show up.”

         Amy gasped, “Sonic, don’t say it that way!” She turned to Shady with an apologetic smile. “He didn’t mean that. There’s a, uh, heat advisory! Yeah. Can’t be outside too long with this heat wave going on, right guys?” 

        The others looked at each other in confusion, but mumbled out agreements after a scalding look from Amy. Shady shielded their eyes and looked up at the sky and was startled to see vultures circling overhead. 

        “You’re right, it is awfully hot out here.”

        Amy turned back to the writer and happened to glance over at Khan. She quickly approached him and held out her hand, hoping to make up for ignoring him earlier.

        “So, you must be THE Khan. Shady’s brother? Partner in crime? Bodyguard at times?” She said smiling.

        Khan nodded and shook her hand. He was strong enough to withstand her vigorous handshake, and she withdrew her hand flushing. “Well, Shady wasn’t exaggerating when they - it is they right? - they wrote that you were the ‘strong sibling’.”

        “Khan, you should show ‘em your biceps!” Shady said.

        Khan rubbed his arm and looked away awkwardly, “Uh, not now, sorry.”

        “You will show me before you leave though, won’t you?” asked Amy. She watched him with admiring eyes.

        “Oh, well uh, I guess so. I mean, me and Knux do have some arm wrestling to catch up on.” he said.

        “O-ho-kay then,” Sonic forced himself between Amy and Khan, smiling menacingly. “Well, we better get going with the heat advisory and all, right Amy?” He hooked his arm in hers and started pulling her towards the village.

        “Good point. We better get somewhere cool before Shady passes out again.” Khan said while nudging his sibling’s shoulder.

        “Oh come off it.” Shady swatted at him as they laughed. When they saw Sonic Team looking concerned they flushed. “I’m, well, not very durable. Especially with extreme weather conditions.”

        “We had to make a LOT of pit stops so that Shady wouldn’t fall off the bike.” Khan said earning a angry look from his sibling.

        “That’s right! We better get you inside quick.” Knuckles said scooping his friend into his arms. “Remember that one summer you didn’t drink enough water and had to go to the hospital?”

        “Knuckles, it’s sweet that you’re concerned, but really, It’s not too bad right now. Besides, seeing you again has already made me feel so much better.” Shady said with a smile.

        Knuckles, flustered by the compliment, accidentally dropped them. The rabbit fell into the arms of their brother who had been waiting to catch them.  “Just like old times, huh, Knucklehead?” said the bear.

        Knuckles didn’t respond, only smiled as they set off into town unaware of the eyes watching them from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had school stuff to take care of. Once again, thank you so much to GhastlyGrimiour for beta reading! Also, the paragraph indents are back.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read at all, so if you spot any mistakes let me know so that I can fix them. If you have any writing tips I would love to hear those as well! Also, this is my first fic ever posted!


End file.
